


It's a thin line

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Relationship Study, Slow Build, There will be other ships, kagehina is just the focus, romantic not very sexual, so spoilers i guess? later on, this goes along with canon, volleyball idiots love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata should have hated Kageyama, but he didn't. He really didn't. </p><p>He wanted to beat him.</p><p>And call it fate or misfortune, here the jerk was, standing in Hinata's high school gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. but he didn't

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will get fluffier as I go on, I'm sure of it, but I'll try to keep the events parallel to canon,  
> I suppose this is just a way of putting all my kagehina feels and ideas into one work

Hinata Shouyou had enough problems on his first day of high school. His flame colored hair refused to stay down, flicking out in all directions even after he brushed it for the third time. Natsu, his little sister, took every opportunity to leap onto his back while he tried to get ready. ( _"Sho-chan, take me to high school with you!! It's really big, right?"_ ) He'd nearly forgot his lunch, and had had to run back to the house to get it. He was worried about being late. He was worried because he was starting a new school, and he didn't know anyone. Of course, the worry mixed with excitement in his gut, but they were still problems.

One thing Hinata wasn't worried about was volleyball. As sure as days passed, he would play volleyball. His mother teased him about his obsession with it, but he didn't mind. He'd join the volleyball team and train hard. They'd win, and win, and keep winning. Ever since he'd told _that guy_ that he'd be the one to defeat him, Hinata had been full of purpose. His purpose went hand in hand with his passion. To Hinata, it didn't matter that he was short. The strong stayed on the court. He'd get his revenge. 

After classes, he sprinted to the gym, sending birds flying out of their shade on the dusty ground. Finally, he was here. Here in the place where he knew problems could be overcome. His jump, and his determination made him strong, and in his mind there was nothing to worry about when it came to volleyball at his new school.

That was why, when Hinata practically flew through the open door of the gym, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was standing on the court practicing serves.

 

* * *

 

The day Hinata Shouyou met _him_ was also the day of Hinata's first ever, and last ever, volleyball match in junior high.

When Hinata stepped into the vast gymnasium on that day, the squeals ands scuffs of shoes assaulted his ears. His nose was met with the slightly medical smell of Air Salonpas, his favourite. He drank it in. His blood ran warm and fast, heart beating quickly. Light headed and with wide eyes, he surveyed the gym.

"Sho-chan, you're too nervous." Izumi said.

"They'll think you're a country hick," Koji added.

"B-but I've never been in a real tournament before!" The words which left Hinata's lips were the truth. "Three years later and I'm finally here."

Izumi and Koji weren't even part of his volleyball club; but they were his friends, and he needed them to be in the tournament. His first tournament. Abruptly, he felt less giddy with excitement and more nervous.

Three years. Three years since he'd seen the Small Giant leaping around the National Stadium. Three years since he fell in love with volleyball. Three years - give or take a few months - and now he was here.

Right here in this gym. Right here in the doorway, standing smack bang in the middle, and someone else was behind him - _right_ here - and actually there were a _lot_ of people _right here,_ and Hinata leapt aside. He was now very aware that his palms were, in fact, sweaty. His stomach went from butterflies to whirl pool faster than you could say "volleyball."

The first thing he noticed about the group he'd just avoided was that they were tall. So tall. Like, probably a good head and a half taller than Hinata. Yeah, he was short, but these guys were extra tall. They walked like their sole purpose was to hands-down crush every team in this gym. And it probably was. One boy with black hair, spiked in a shape that Hinata decided made his head look like a turnip, stared down at Hinata. Suddenly he needed to pee.

_They're huge,_ he thought.

That was when _he_ walked past.

The air in the gym changed. Like a flash of lightning in a dark sky, he was the only thing Hinata could see at that moment. It was only them. Hinata stared. His mouth was probably open.

He, the boy, was tall. Like the rest of them, he was tall enough to be a high schooler already. But while the rest of them walked with their heads held high, backs straight, he walked with the air of being on a whole different level. His head was held so high and regally, Hinata thought there should be a crown on it. A crown atop that silky raven hair. Though he only glimpsed the boy's face for a second, Hinata registered pretty features pinched into an intimidating frown.

The moment was over as soon as it had begun. In a sweeping motion, as if the boy had a cape, he was gone.

In the next moment, the gym erupted. A group in the stands, shouting "Kita-Ichi!!" drowned out everything else. In between the cheering, Hinata caught the words swimming around the deafening ocean of sound. "Candidates to win." "The 'king' is among them." "It's Kageyama Tobio. They call him 'King of the Court.'"

Hinata's stomach gurgled like a drain, and he stammered something about the bathroom before hunching over himself and staggering off.

 

  

_They're making fun of me!_ Hinata thought angrily. These first years, thinking they were so great because they went to Kitagawa Daiichi. He opened his mouth to retaliate, when suddenly, _he_ was there. Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata didn't really listen as he made his first year team mates leave. Kageyama's voice was bossy and unimpressed, commanding. _Scary,_ thought Hinata. His team mates must have agreed because they scuffled off quickly.

When the first years left, Kageyama didn't go with them. He was glaring intensely at the wall, as if it were insulting him. Hinata half expected him to punch a hole through it. Finally, Kageyama shifted his gaze onto Hinata and got a jump from him. If Hinata was noise and playfulness, then Kageyama was silence and seriousness. Extrovert and introvert.

Dark blue eyes glared into Hinata's own, overshadowed by brows that would have been nice if they weren't pulled down into a frown. The guy could've been handsome, if he didn't make that scary face. Hinata's knees shook as Kageyama sized him up.

"What are you doing here?" Kageyama's voice was stony cold, and dangerous underneath.  "Making memories?" 

There was a pause.

"I came here to win."  Hinata's voice was angrier than it had sounded in his head. "Nothing else."

"You make it sound so easy." 

"Sure, I'm not tall," _not at all,_ Hinata thought, "but I can jump." His own voice resonated in the empty hallway, challenging.

Kageyama's eyebrows flickered from their frown. They raised in surprise. Hinata wondered how often that happened.

The taller boy stepped forward, invading Hinata's space, aggressive and in his face. Hinata knew he should probably shut up, but he didn't really have a brain to mouth filter. 

"I'm going to win. And keep winning! Prefectures, nationals… You can always win. As long as… as long as you don't give up!" 

"'Don't give up…'" Kageyama repeated. "You make it sound so easy."

Kageyama turned his back to Hinata, shoulders quivering and hunched. He didn't seem so cool right now. He looked sideways at Hinata, dark eyes burning. 

"It's not like you think. Only the strong stay on the court. And I'm going to be the one on the court. _I'll_ be the one winning. And winning again. _I'll keep winning!_ "

Moments later, they were facing each other again, and he was telling Hinata _"I'll win them all!"_ and Hinata's blood was rushing around his body hot and fast and this guy really got on his nerves - the air was like static around them -

Izumi's face peeked around the corner of a door. The hallway, which Hinata had forgot existed around them, fell back into focus. It was a quiet and plain hallway. Kageyama straightened up, and did a one-eighty on his heel. He strutted away, jacket flowing behind him, features back in a grimace.

Oddly, Hinata didn't feel sick or nervous anymore. He ran back.

 

 

Kageyama was good at volleyball, for real. He was apparently good at everything in it. Hinata hated him. Kageyama dictated his team mates, and they didn't seem too fond of him. He yelled and demanded they try harder.

Hinata should have hated that too. But he didn't.

Hinata's team was thrashed, of course. The game was short. It was an easy win for Kitagawa.

But Hinata never gave up.

And Kageyama never treated him, or his team, as a joke. He played seriously to the point of berating his team mates, and Hinata should have hated that, but he didn't. He felt respected.

When the game ended, defeat was bitter as acid in Hinata's mouth. He would know, because real acid from his stomach had been there not long before. The soles of his sneakers seemed rooted to the gym floor. A drop of sweat rolled down his neck. His hands shook as he stared at Kageyama. Kageyama stared at him, blue eyes full of fury. Why did the other boy look so angry? He'd won, hadn't he? Why were they still standing on the court, on either side of the net, when everyone else had lined up?

Kageyama really was angry. He was frustrated. And he didn't know what to do.

_He was able to handle that toss,_ Kageyama thought. _High level of physical agility and reflexes. Finely tuned bodily control… and his obsession with victory. He's got it all._ Kageyama couldn't believe this guy. He should have hated Hinata, but he didn't. He really didn't. He hated that the flame haired kid turned up now. That he clearly had talent, but no skill yet. That he was on the wrong side of court.

Kageyama's long fingers were clawing the net between them in a second, grabbing the threads in his fist as he growled, "What were you doing for the last three years?!"

It was like a slap to the face. Hinata bit down words, which was hard for him. _What do you know about how hard I've been trying in the last three years?!_

 

 

The day of Hinata's first (and last) volleyball match in junior high was the day he met Kageyama Tobio. He should have hated Kageyama when he met him. But he didn't. Kageyama was clearly a conceited asshole, but hate wasn't the way to describe Hinata's feelings towards him. Maybe there was a sour mix of jealousy, and a want to surpass Kageyama, but he didn't hate him.

Kageyama was just another teenage boy. Maybe he was tall and dark haired, and scary and mean, but when Hinata stood on the steps with tears rolling down his cheeks and declared "I'll be the one to defeat you!" Kageyama didn't laugh like it was a joke. Didn't sneer like Hinata was pathetic. His face was surprised, wide eyed, almost curious. Then, his features steeled, and he turned to face Hinata. It was a gesture that recognized Hinata as an opponent. On equal ground.

"If you want to be the last one standing, become strong."

Wind pushed strands of Kageyama's black hair around as he spoke. The same wind silently ruffled Hinata's orange curls. Moments of silence passed and blue eyes connected to brown eyes. The wind stilled. Kageyama turned and left then, and Hinata knew he probably wouldn't see him again in months, or even a year, until they met on the court again. Strangely, that made him feel… sad? He should have hated Kageyama, but he didn't. He really didn't. He wanted to beat him.

 

* * *

 

And call it fate or misfortune, here the jerk was, standing in Hinata's high school gym.

Hinata gawked at him.

"W-Why are YOU here?!" spilled out of his mouth. He pointed an accusing finger straight at Kageyama, and he was frowning so hard he felt his eyebrow twitch. The attempt to relax his facial muscles failed. 

Kageyama stood stupidly in the middle of the gym. The ball he'd served fell down and hit him on the head, but it didn't seem to register.

And that was how it was. They were awkward. They had short tempers and less common sense than was safe. They were an odd pair from the very beginning. And this was the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guuuwaah I'm sorry it's started off so slow, I promise I'll pick up the pace soon!!  
> So this is my first attempt at writing kagehina  
> or any fanfiction, actually  
> I hope you like it


	2. oh shit, he's actually kinda cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka the realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm like 100% sure that these dorks realise they have crushes on each other when they see the other talking passionately about volleyball. How else?  
> I'm really tired I hope there aren't mistakes, I'm sorry it's short ps it's getting pretty fluffy

Hinata hadn't thought that an argument outside the school gymnasium would end up like this. He stared at Kageyama in disbelief, taking in the taller boy's appearance at this moment.

Kageyama's face was soft, and expressive. This way, he looked much, much younger. Hinata never thought he would describe Kageyama as looking vulnerable - but he did. All blue eyes and pretty features set in a round face. A stray strand of his black hair fell over his eye, but he didn't notice, or move to brush it away. There was a weird twinge in Hinata's chest. 

Kageyama's hands were making gestures as he talked, flowing and sculpting the air as he described the role of the setter which he loved so much. So this was what he looked like when he opened up. This was the way his eyes lit up, the way his whole being relaxed when he talked about something he loved. 

Kageyama's voice was low, but intense with admiration, as he explained why the setter was so important. Words fell easily from his lips - lips saying such passionate things about volleyball, a passion Hinata understood. Hinata sort of wanted to put his own lips against those lips. Listening to the words made him feel warm, but imagining kissing the mouth that spoke them made him feel warmer. It was an odd sort of thought, and Hinata wondered where it came from, and then Kageyama's face closed off. His blue eyes lost their far off look and focused on the gym wall. He looked irritated again.

But Hinata's weak stomach still felt a little uneasy when he looked at the other boy. Hinata knew how tender he could be, even if he'd only seen it for a minute.

Kageyama was pointing his finger in Hinata's face the next moment.

"We'd better do something about that lousy receive of yours by Saturday,"

Hinata ground his teeth and tried to protest, but it was in vain(Kageyama was right). His brain switched gears to think about volleyball, instead of Kageyama's dumb face, which he _definitely_ didn't find cute. Not at all. That would be weird. Kageyama was a conceited jerk. And his face was _scary,_ not cute. 

Hinata had vowed to outshine Kageyama, to crush him on the court. He set his thoughts on that.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama's long setter's fingers jabbed at the vending machine buttons. Coins were inserted and a milk box was produced. He snatched it up and stabbed the straw in. With the same vigor, he squeezed the carton in his hand as he sucked angrily through the straw.

His face was contorted into his customary glare.

"I just want to be strong enough to defeat Kageyama," a voice nearby said. It was familiar, yet Kageyama couldn't pick it. "If I can do that, I'll be on even ground with any strong opponent."

Kageyama peered around the vending machine. A glimpse was all it took to register it was Hinata speaking, tousle of orange hair instantly recognizable. Hinata was facing away from him, speaking to someone Kageyama couldn't quite see.

"I don't want to lose anymore," Hinata.

"I see," Kageyama concluded the other voice must belong to Sugawara. "So, in other words, Kageyama is the best player in your grade level."

"Y-yes…"

"But if he was your most formidable opponent, now he's your most formidable ally."

There was a moment of silence. Kageyama left then. He decided he didn't really want to hear how Hinata felt about that... About him.

But even after he had settled into a plastic seat in the back of a classroom, to listen to music in his lunch break, Hinata didn't stop invading his head. He heard Hinata's fervent voice as he tried to articulate his feelings about their junior high game. _"Guwaaaah!"_ Hinata had said. Kageyama snorted. _That isn't even a feeling!_ He had thought, but at the same time, he understood what Hinata meant. He'd watched the smaller boy's face light up as he talked about spiking, and screw up when he concentrated on explaining. When Hinata concentrated like that, his little nose wrinkled. _Shit._ Kageyama couldn't believe it. _I actually think he's cute…_

They'd stood outside the gym in darkness, but light from inside had illuminated Hinata's hair so the flicks looked like fire. His eyelashes were curled too, long and ginger, the light making them even prettier. These little details swam around Kageyama's head and he couldn't really get why it had to be _Hinata,_ of all people.

He supposed being around Hinata felt different from other people. Hinata was like pure energy; taking Kageyama's attention and wearing him out, but at the same time exciting and fascinating him. Like electricity in his body, in a good way. Hinata was warm and sunny too, with a bright personality that made the people around him smile. 

Kageyama didn't ever really smile, but if he was going to, then it would be because of Hinata.

Maybe Kageyama _did_ get why it had to be Hinata.

Maybe it couldn't have ever been anyone else.


	3. affection is expressed in many different ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's fists were clenched at his sides, and his chest was visibly rising and falling with his heavy breathing. He must have been exhausted, and he was clearly still thinking about their meeting with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Hinata wanted to walk over to him, to wrap his arms around Kageyama and stroke his black hair(which looked really, really soft.) 
> 
> Hinata gets protective over Kags and they're finally getting along (sort of?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Affection is sometimes standing up for them. It's sometimes bragging about their height. It's sometimes sending snarky comments their way.  
> And sometimes, it's throwing a volleyball in their face. Or maybe that's just Kageyama
> 
> I don't have a beta or anything so I apologise for mistakes. I try to fix them a quickly as I can

Hinata was peeking into the gymnasium, trying to copy the stretches being performed, when Kageyama's voice behind him made him jump. Since they couldn't practice in the gym, Kageyama suggested they work on Hinata's receive outside.

This was the first thing that led Hinata to believe something was definitely off. The Kageyama he knew(albeit not very well) seemed different from the Kageyama he had met in his first tournament. Sure, he was still cocky as hell, but something about him was... unstable. The king's crown didn't appear to sit on his head like before. And now he was throwing a ball to Hinata in their school's grounds, actually helping him.

The sky was light and peach colored when they started. Hinata's attempts at receiving sent their ball into the branches of a tree a couple times. Either that, or the ball hurtled away in an unintended direction and Kageyama just glared at Hinata. _("You need to concentrate!" "I know that!")_

By the time the sky's color was wine, melting into orange, and things were getting dimmer, Kageyama was sick of Hinata's misses. ( _"All you have to do is receive properly." "Whatever, king."_ ) Hinata slipped up and used the name "king" accidentally, a name which Kageyama seemed to loathe. The latter's already scary expressed darkened.

The sun had nearly set and they were still going at it. To Kageyama, this was the nicest time of day. Everything was bathed in an orange glow, from the trees, to the sky, to the grass. Though it was no longer daytime, the outdoors retained the sun's warmth for a little while.

Kageyama found himself staring at Hinata - with his orange hair, now bathed in the orange light from behind, he looked like he was on fire. A burning angel. Hinata was staring at the tree intensely with that concentrated expression that Kageyama found both comical and endearing. Hinata leaned against the tree and screwed up his face harder, as if thinking was painful for him. _It probably is._ Kageyama refrained from snorting.

"Hey, let's get back to it." He tried to sound irritated and bossy. If Hinata knew how he really felt… Kageyama's stomach dropped just imagining it. Hinata couldn't find out.

Hinata was chatting to him, ( _"I wonder what the other first years we're facing will be like!"_ ) but Kageyama's mind drifted off. The other day they had both met Karasuno's manager, Kiyoko, who was something of a beauty queen. Kageyama hadn't thought much of her. She seemed pretty. He'd never really liked girls that way. _Or anyone,_ for that matter. But Hinata's reaction - face flushed pink, mouth open - made it clear he _did_ like girls that way. Kageyama bit his lip. No one could find out his feelings, especially not Hinata himself.

Kageyama was careful to serve the ball forcefully, as well as precisely, toward Hinata's face. It made a nice smack as it connected.

"Hey. You don't receive with your face." He chided. It was hard to resist the urge to smile, but he did.

 

 

The sky's blue color was so dark it was almost black, but they were still practicing. Artificial light pooled on the grass area they were using. Cold sweat ran down Hinata's side and he grimaced. Kageyama wiped his forehead.

"Ready?"

"Go!"

Kageyama's serve was tricky but Hinata was sure he had it; he was positioned underneath it, fingertips open and arms outstretched, the ball about to fall into his grasp -

When suddenly the ball wall immobilized. A large, pale hand cupped it from underneath.

"Wow," a voice drawled lightly. "They're really doing this outside." There was amusement in the voice that Hinata didn't like. It was cold. "Are you the first years that stirred up trouble on the first day?"

Hinata stared. The boy who'd caught the ball, who was also the one speaking, was tall. Taller than some third years Hinata had seen. He had short, light blond hair and gold eyes beneath thick square glasses. He was regarding Hinata with mild curiosity. Another boy stood behind him, shorter than him but still taller than Hinata. This boy's skin was tan, and adorned by freckles. There was a splash of particularly bold freckles under his eyes, which had rather thick lashes for a boy. His hair (a dark shade of brown) was longer than the blond's, a flyaway piece of it sticking up at the top.

"Bit late for elementary school boys to be out," the taller continued smoothly. The brunette covered his mouth with a hand that did nothing to hide the sound of his giggle.

"Give it back!" Hinata protested, while pawing at the volleyball. It was futile. The blond guy was really quite tall and only had to lift his arm higher. "Who are you guys, anyway?!"

Kageyama cut in. "You're the other first years joining the club?" He now was close behind Hinata, where he hadn't been before. "You," Kageyama squinted at the blond. "How tall are you?"

His friend was quicker to answer, voice full of pride. "Tsukki is 188 centimeters. He'll be 190 soon."

"What are you bragging about, Yamaguchi?" Though the tone was reprimanding, Hinata thought the blond's face softened with affection.

"Sorry, Tsukki." The brunette smiled sweetly. _These guys were weird,_ thought Hinata.

"You're Kitagawa's Kageyama Tobio, aren't you?" Tsukki lazily looked Kageyama up and down. "What's an elite like you doing at Karasuno?"

"Oi!" Hinata hated how this guy ignored him. He also felt like Kageyama didn't want the attention, so he drew it to himself. "We're going to crush you Saturday, you hear me?"

"Oh, I see." Tsukki's reply was calm. He tossed their ball up and down. "It might be an important match for you two, but it doesn't matter to me at all. I'm not worried about winning or losing, so, if you really need to win… I can go easy on you if you like."

Hinata thought Tsukki's complacent smile was scary.

Until he saw Kageyama's face. 

Kageyama looked like he could set the school on fire, and drink a milk box while watching people burn, as if it were a mildly interesting tv program. His blue eyes could not get any narrower or more dangerous. His voice was another thing.

"Whether you go easy or give it your all," he said quietly, "the bottom line is, I will win."

Hinata checked to see if the grass beneath Kageyama's feet had wilted. Wait - _"I will win,"_  he'd said. He was still saying "I."

"You mean 'we!'" Hinata interjected.

Tsukki laughed. "Amazing confidence! I expect nothing less of the 'king.'"

"Oi." Kageyama's voice was rough and low. " _Don't call me that_."

"Ooh, so it's true," Tsukki crowed.

"What?!"

Tsukki's languid voice was just as dangerous as Kageyama's shout. "The rumor that he loses it when he's called 'king of the court.'"

Hinata could feel Kageyama shaking behind him. Tsukki kept talking.

"What's wrong with 'king'? It's cool. I think it suits you perfectly, 'king.'"

Hinata stalked behind Kageyama, who stood rigid and shaking, teeth gritted. These guys were both scary. But this Tsukki guy got on his nerves. Hinata really disliked him. A lot. And now he was making Kageyama do weird things, getting super angry. Hinata hadn't seen him like this before, even when Hinata missed 10 serves in a row.

Kageyama's voice was a shaky whisper. " _What do you want from me, dude?_ "

Hinata's heart beat forcefully against his ribs. Tsukki had really hit a weak spot. Kageyama was clearly pretty unhinged at this point. Hinata wanted to grab his shaking hand, to squeeze it, and tell him it was okay.

Tsukki walked forward, past Kageyama, and spoke facing away. His brunette friend Yamaguchi was just smiling as he watched, like Tsukki was the coolest guy he'd ever met.

"I watched the prefecture preliminary tournament." Tsukki said, quieter than before. Kageyama stilled at his words. Hinata thought he heard an intake of breath. Tsukki continued casually. "That was some egocentric tossing. I can't believe your teammates tolerated it, because I just couldn't. Oh!" Tsukki's golden brown eyes, which had been closed, flew open. "I guess what happened was because they _couldn't_ tolerate it any more, either."

Even Hinata, who wasn't very perceptive, knew that Tsukki had acted all that out. Kageyama's face, previously taut with anger, had taken on a different quality. He looked like he was standing over a coffin, bitter and quiet. But then he made a choking sound and his fierce expression returned, in the same moment that he whirled around and grabbed Tsukki by the collar. The ball fell from Tsukki's hand. 

"Tsukki!!" Yamaguchi stepped forward as if to pull Kageyama off, but thought better of it, resorting to standing there open mouthed. Hinata could only do the same.

Kageyama's face was shadowed and murderous, head titled to the side as if deciding how best to eat the taller boy. Tsukki just gave a quirky half smile.

" _Tch,_ " Kageyama released him, just like that, and was striding away seconds later. Hinata had no idea what was happening. He was just confused as to why the creepy blond Tsukki wasn't dead right now. Why had Kageyama backed off? _Say something back, Kageyama. Tell him off!_

"Let's go." Kageyama's voice was neutral as he spoke to Hinata.

"Um… hey. Oi!" Hinata needed Kageyama to stay. To fight back.

Tsukki stood from collecting the ball and looked over to Kageyama, who was slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Running away? I guess the king isn't what he's cracked up to be. Maybe we'll win against the king this Saturday, after all." He was casually tossing their ball up and down again.

Now Hinata was pissed. He didn't know what they were talking about. He didn't know why Kageyama hated the name "king." He just knew this blond guy was annoying, and that Kageyama was seriously messed up over this. He narrowed his eyes.

In the next moment Hinata was leaping up, and snatching the ball out of the air, a good two meters up. That was when Tsukki's complacent expression finally broke, his mouth fell open and his eyebrows shot up. Yamaguchi looked equally dumbfounded at Hinata's jump.

"Shut up with the 'king' crap." Hinata's words stopped Kageyama in his tracks. "I'm here too! I'll spike the ball over your head at the match."

Tsukki looked uncomfortable.

"Huh?" Well, now he looked scary.

Hinata took a step back. "H-hey! You wanna fight, bastard?"

No one was looking at Kageyama, away from the light, expression hidden in the shadows. His face had changed from slack surprise ( _Hinata was standing up for me…_ )  to a small smile, tugging at his lips. _Look at that idiot, chickening out from a glare._

Tsukki smiled. "Let's not get so intense. Let's do this for fun, yeah? It's only a club activity."

He turned away and Yamaguchi trotted to catch up to him. "See you later,"

"Oi! Stop!" Hinata called. "Who are you guys?"

"First year, class 4, Tsukishima Kei." Tsukki must be a nickname.

Freckles smiled. "I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi." 

"We're your teammates starting today. But I guess, enemies for now. Looking forward to seeing the king's tosses." Tsukishima waved a hand lazily.

"See ya!" called out Yamaguchi.

They watched them leave. Kageyama stayed still and silent. Hinata guessed he should say something to make him feel more at ease.

"Man, those guys totally give me the creeps. We'll pummel them to the ground."

"I don't need you to tell me that." Kageyama sounded determined. Clearly, it had worked, and Kageyama was feeling better. He started to walk off.

"Hey! We're not done yet." Hinata held up the volleyball.

It must have been hours since school finished. They were probably missing dinner. But Hinata really wanted to get it right. Also, he sort of didn't want to leave Kageyama. That was a weird feeling.

He could see from the tension in Kageyama's shoulders that he was still worked up. Kageyama served a little too hard, and when the ball connected with Hinata's arms it stung a little more than usual. 

"Ouch! Oi, Kageyama, it's too dark to see properly. Don't hit it so hard."

Kageyama's face flickered in uncustomary concern.

"Sorry," he said, but then his expression turned into a fierce glare. Scary! That doesn't look like he's sorry!

Kageyama's fists were clenched at his sides, and his chest was visibly rising and falling with his heavy breathing. He must have been exhausted, and he was clearly still thinking about their meeting with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Hinata wanted to walk over to him, to wrap his arms around Kageyama and stroke his black hair(which looked really, really soft.) He beat down the impulse and instead picked up the ball.

"It's okay. I should be able to receive hard serves. Go again,"

 

* * *

 

The ball hit Hinata's forearms in just the right spot. It made a thwack sound and stung a little, but it was satisfying. The receive was perfect and the ball was sent flying back to Kageyama, whose expression twitched in surprise. It had been a hard serve. Kageyama served again, and again the ball met Hinata's forearms. They were pink from receives. He'd lost track of how long they'd been doing this.

Tanaka walked into the gym, hands in his pockets, away from the cold morning air. He came to stand beside Sugawara, who had his arms crossed. Suga's brown eyes followed the ball as it flew from Kageyama's palm to Hinata's arms, and back.

"How long have they…?" Tanaka asked.

"It's been fifteen minutes since I got here." Suga spared a glance at Tanaka.

"Fifteen minutes straight?!"

Suga nodded.

Hinata was breathing hard, sweat sticking his shirt to his back. Regardless, Hinata's movements were agile. Kageyama found himself watching Hinata more than the ball. His energy and speed were fascinating. 

Kageyama couldn't watch for much longer while just doing nothing.  _Just drop the ball already! Miss one!_ Kageyama hit the ball, hard, toward the back of the gym. He knew it was impossible for Hinata to reach. Tanaka and Suga must have agreed because they booed him. ( _"Wow, bad character!" "How's he supposed to hit that?"_ ) Kageyama stiffened. _Crap! I didn't actually mean for that to happen!_

But Hinata was fast. He whirled, sneakers pressing against the gym floor, propelling him forward. Kageyama watched his calves flex as he sprinted to the back of the gym. The shorter boy's physique would be the end of him.

Hinata dove for the impossible ball, arms outstretched, and with a smack the ball was flying up, and _he actually saved that?!_

Kageyama should have seen it coming. Hinata's determination was the only thing that outshone his natural athletic ability.

As the ball fell downward, Kageyama didn't move to serve it. Instead, he stood beneath it, and at the last second, he tossed the ball.

He knew that was what Hinata wanted all along.

Hinata was crouched on the floor, gasping. Suga shook his head. But Kageyama knew.

The toss went high into the air. Hinata caught sight of it, inhaled, and in a fluid motion, leapt forward. His face stretched into a smile, brown eyes alight. He jumped and spiked the ball forcefully over the net. _He looks like it's Christmas,_ Kageyama thought as Hinata beamed at him. _What a dork._

Kageyama Tobio was smiling.


	4. the empty space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where before, there was no one, there was now Hinata.  
> The empty space in the court would never be empty while Hinata was there.

Kageyama was lost. The world around him was an endless, black abyss. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten here. He looked down to see himself wearing his old school's volleyball uniform: blue and white, with _"Kitagawa Daichii"_ printed on it. When he looked up, a volleyball net towered beside him. Though he was still in the dark expanse, he now stood on a ghostly volleyball court. It was definitely familiar, he had played here before. Something about this situation felt strange to Kageyama, something he couldn't quite pick, as if it weren't real -

He was tossing the volleyball upwards.

Things fell into place.

This was the prefecture preliminary tournament.

It was also a memory he would rather not be re-living, but he had no choice.

His toss went up into the air. Kageyama felt cold seep from his head to his toes, numbing his body. He knew what was coming, but he couldn't stop it. Time passed painfully slowly, and then a sound broke the silence that made Kageyama sick to his stomach. The ball hit the gym floor, and bounced away. The sound of the collision echoed.

Kageyama turned to where his team mates should be.

The court was empty. He stood alone.

He looked over his shoulder again. Behind him was a rift in the gym floor, a bottomless crevice of black. Behind that stood his team. Their faces were cold, angry, disapproving.

"No…" Kageyama whispered.

Tsukishima's disembodied voice, barely a whisper itself, drifted to him. It was amused. _"I guess what happened was because they couldn't tolerate it any more, either."_

Kageyama felt cold sweat roll down his neck. His attempt at closing his eyes was in vain. He shook his head back and forth.

" _Tobio-chan, what's the matter?"_ A sweet, all-too-familiar voice tormented him. Slowly, Kageyama looked up, full of dread.

Oikawa Tooru stood before him, head titled back, hungry smile twisting his handsome face. Oikawa's chocolate eyes were almost black. A heavy crown sat in his hair, which was swept to the side. Draped over his shoulders was a thick, blood red cloak.

_"I'm looking forward to playing against you in our little practice match, Tobio-chan."_

Kageyama woke up gasping for air.

He lay on his back, rigid and sweating, until his breathing became regular. Glancing at the clock, he groaned quietly. It was only three in the morning.

Fortunately, it wasn't long before he was drifting back to sleep.

This time, he was in Karasuno's gymnasium.

Hinata was there. Sunlight filtered in, leaving squares of brilliant gold on the gym's parquet flooring. They were both sitting on this floor, propped against the gym's wall.

" _Kageyama,_ " Hinata's voice tinkled light and sweet.

"Hm?"

" _Come here, Kageyama_ ,"

He turned to face Hinata. The smaller boy's cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were bright. He smiled at Kageyama. His hand reached out to pull Kageyama closer by the collar of his shirt. Then, just like that, Hinata was climbing over Kageyama's legs and sitting in his lap.

 _"Kageyama,"_ he whispered, leaning forward, lips parted -

An offensive, relentless beeping was assaulting Kageyama's ears, and his hand slapped down over his alarm clock. As he rubbed his sleepy eyes, his own bedroom came into focus.

He groaned again. He forgot to keep it quiet.

* * *

"The beautiful girl! The beautiful girl's here!" Hinata exclaimed. Kiyoko had just graced their presence as she entered the gym. 

Hinata did agree with Tanaka. Kiyoko was the most beautiful girl he'd seen.

This wasn't why he made such a fuss at her appearance.

Yeah, he thought she was quite attractive.

But he wanted to know if Kageyama thought she was attractive. Then he'd know if Kageyama liked girls.

"Is she a manager?" He tried again to receive a response. He was met with silence. When he twisted around to look at Kageyama, he couldn't see his face. The dark haired boy was facing away from him, stretching his legs out on the gym floor. He wondered if Kageyama was perhaps spaced out, and hadn't heard him. 

Hinata supposed it wasn't a big deal. He was pretty sure he could like girls _and_ boys, so even if Kageyama liked girls, he might like boys too.

Hinata told himself that wasn't a big deal either, because Kageyama probably thought he was annoying and wouldn't want to date someone small and noisy like Hinata. He would probably want to date someone smart, and sexy, and mysterious. Things which Hinata knew he just wasn't.

Kageyama had, of course, heard Hinata clearly.

He heard everything Hinata said. He was agonizingly aware of every movement Hinata made, every sound, every expression.

With his nightmare fresh on his mind, and Hinata always there too, he felt overwhelmed by even little parts of training that day. When he sent a toss into the air, each time, he found himself catching his breath. He was haunted by the sound of the ball, slapping the floor of an empty court.

He was positioned under the ball again, preparing to toss. _To Tanaka, perhaps?_

"Toss to me!" A voice called out to him. Hinata.

This was when it dawned on him. These tosses, here, with this team, were different. He had nothing to fear at all.

Because where before, there was no one, there was now Hinata.

The empty space in the court would never be empty while Hinata was there.

Instinctively, Kageyama's body responds to Hinata's voice. His body shifts, and easily the toss is changed, so that the ball is arcing to Hinata.

Hinata smacks it down over the net, his smile elated, triumphant.

Tanaka comes up behind Kageyama and Hinata, who are presently staring at each other.

"That was amazing! You two, try a quick again."

"I don't know what that is, but…" Hinata frowns. "I'll spike any toss. I'll spike it, understood?!" He's staring intensely at Kageyama.

"We've never gotten coordinated. A fast attack is impossible." Kageyama looks away. Hinata thinks for a moment the taller boy might be blushing. Maybe it was a trick of the light.

"Don't say the word _impossible!!_ I can do it." Hinata needs Kageyama to know he's up for it.

Tsukki's sour voice cuts in. "You don't have what it takes. You can't make up for height with feelings." 

Hinata seems to droop uncharacteristically at his words. Before, Hinata had stood up for Kageyama when Tsukki chose to harass him. Now, Kageyama is the one bristling defensively.

"To break past the blocker's wall isn't Hinata's problem. That's the setter's job." Stepping forward, Kageyama plants himself beside Hinata. He stares at Tsukki, challenging.

Sugawara and Daichi exchange looks of surprise. More than a few in the team raise their eyebrows at the odd duo's change - before, it seemed the two couldn't stand each other.

After a moment of processing the situation, however, Hinata is the one who looks most confused. He's squinting at Kageyama, mouth open, wondering if perhaps the other boy sustained some sort of head injury - and then Kageyama is grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him back.

"W-wait, what - Kageyama!" He protests.

"Oi, shut up."

"Ouch. Let me go! What's the big idea?!" 

Kageyama puts his hand in Hinata's hair, grabbing the smaller boy's head as he leans down. "Listen. If you can't spike it, move. Go to where there aren't blockers. Use your reflexes, and spike my tosses."

Hinata nods, and Kageyama releases his grip.

"THAT'S how you explain a quick?" Tanaka splutters.

"I understand." Determination fills Hinata's voice.

"Liar!! You don't understand!"

Hinata shrugs, and folds his arms. His fierce expression matches Kageyama's. (If anyone had been paying attention, they could've noticed Tsukishima shaking his head.)

At the same time, Hinata and Kageyama shout resolutely:

_"We'll do it anyway!"_

(Now most of the team are shaking their heads. Sugawara is smiling fondly.)

Practice resumes. Hinata goes to get a drink before they try again. Tanaka squints at Kageyama, who isn't glaring at all right now, which frankly unsettles him.

"What's gotten into you. You were an introverted brat!"

Kageyama blinks calmly at Tanaka, which only unsettles him further. "I'm not an introvert."

The truth is, something _has_ gotten into Kageyama.

Something roughly 5'3, with wild orange hair, and a restless disposition.

Something otherwise known as Hinata Shouyou.

* * *

That night, Kageyama isn't worried about nightmares when he lies in bed.

Hinata's words are on replay in his head.

"Idiot! Why were your eyes closed?!" Kageyama had scolded, after their freak quick succeeded.

"You said not to watch the ball, and if they're open, I can't help it!"

"Idiot!!"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

Kageyama had considered that. "Yeah, but who trusts anyone 100% like that…."

 "I - I have no choice but to trust you like that," Hinata had said.

Those words alone were enough to last Kageyama a lifetime, he thought. 

Even after all the things he'd said to Hinata, ( _"You're lousy." "I don't need you to win."_ ) Hinata still trusted him. 

Just like the empty court, Kageyama's life had been empty of people. There had never been anyone backing him up. And now, just like in their volleyball games, Hinata was behind him. Hinata filled the empty space in Kageyama's life.

He didn't care that Hinata would never like him back. Hinata's complete trust, and their friendship, was enough for Kageyama. He told himself that over and over as he sunk slowly into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah this is icky and over the top fluffy and I can't see kagehina any other way. maybe I'm too romantic but ehh B)  
> incase anyone wants to talk to me, asks on my tumblr are a great way to do that so here it is http://trashkawatooru.tumblr.com/ask  
> again, thank you for reading and thank you for your kudos and bookmarks!!


	5. self control, self awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Intimidated? No, no… I won't be intimated."  
> “…Hinata, you've put your jacket on as pants."
> 
> In which Hinata lacks self control and restraint, and Kageyama lacks self awareness for the most part. What's new

Hinata Shouyou was never the kind of person to have restraint. When he saw something he wanted, he wouldn’t stop until he got it. If he was given pocket money, it would be spent on food either consciously or accidentally(usually within the hour.) He patted dogs before reading “beware of the dog” signs, which more often than not resulted in a band-aid on his fingers. If he wanted to sleep for sixteen hours, he would(this resulted in him being late for a lot of things, but somehow, volleyball practice wasn’t one of them.) Every aspect of him was like this, from his wild hair to his emotions that demanded to be felt.

The level of control people normally have over their emotions and bodies allow even cowards (like Sugawara, so he claims) to handle pre-match fear.

Hinata has never really had this sort of control.

And so the nearer their practice match against Aoba Josai drew, the less functional Hinata became.

“You won’t be intimidated, will you?” Tanaka asks him while they change in the clubroom. Hinata has dark circles, and dull eyes, a weak smile plastered on his face. He speaks dreamily and Kageyama cringes at how uncharacteristically lethargic he sounds talking to their senpai.

"Intimidated? No, no… I won't be intimated."

“…Hinata, you've put your jacket on as pants."

Daichi leans over to Kageyama, where they stand in the corner of the clubroom.

"Kageyama, is Hinata going to be all right tomorrow?"

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Hinata is new to this… and he seems really nervous,”

Kageyama shrugs a little. “Everyone gets nervous.”

The shrug of his shoulders does not shake his feelings of dread, and apparently his comment does not clear his captain’s concerns either. Hinata seems to be on the edge of passing out any time the practice match is brought up, and truthfully, Kageyama has no idea how to handle this. The fact that Kageyama is terrible with people, combined with the fact he’s only just becoming accustomed to Hinata, leaves him at a loss. If he could, he would want to hold Hinata’s hand and maybe kiss his forehead, because those seem like calming things. But that is most definitely not an option. "I think it's best to just… y'know… leave him, I guess."

His response is lame and Daichi knows it. Wanting this to be over sooner, he starts to walk out of the clubroom. Suga is hovering at Daichi’s side now, as if drawn to any problem within the team.

“Kageyama, try not to make any wise cracks that'll put more pressure on him,” the silver haired boy suggests.

 _What’s he talking about?_ Kageyama frowns, stopping in the doorway. _When have I ever done that to Hinata before?_

Sugawara and Daichi are staring at him with incredulous expressions: his lack of self awareness is overwhelming. Ironically, he’s oblivious to this as he continues to furrow his brow in thought.

Suga leans closer to Daichi. “It’s obvious he bullies Hinata because he has a crush on him,” he whispers in an amused tone. “Like how little kids are mean to their crushes. Because they’re not mature enough to express their feelings any other way.”

Daichi passes his small laugh off as coughing, and is still grinning when he leans over to Suga and whispers back. “My god, Suga. You’re completely right.”

Kageyama is squinting hard at Hinata as the smaller boy walks like a zombie out of the clubroom, clearly wearing oversized pants.

Daichi and Suga smile fondly at them, like parents, Daichi’s arms crossed and Suga shaking his head.

Tanaka runs past them in his boxers and out onto the balcony.

“HINATA! You’re wearing my pants!!”

* * *

Hinata’s thoughts are like bright red flags waving behind his eyelids.

He can’t quiet them, or control them.

Lying on his back, sheets thrown off him, he squirms in his bed. _I have to sleep! I have to sleep so I’m not tired for tomorrow’s practice match. If I’m sleepy, I’ll be bad and be kicked off the court. Maybe I’ll be bad anyway. Oh god, I can’t sleep. I have to sleep!_

The nerves have been making him restless and nauseous for days now. It must be at least one in the morning now. His frustration gets the better of him, and he starts yelling.

“Can’t sleep! Can’t sleep! CAN’T SLEEP!” His thrashing and pointless arm-waving results in him falling off of his bed with a _thump._

His bedroom door slides open and Natsu’s little face peeks in. Her orange curls are in ties and she’s wearing her pyjamas.

"Onii-chan, you're too noisy!"

Hinata realises he’s shouting aloud in the early hours of the morning. “S-sorry.."

Natsu frowns and shuts the door, darkness overcoming the room again.

 _Great._ Now he can add guilt to the swirl of negative emotions in his gut.

Climbing back into bed and closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath. Maybe he can’t contain his thoughts, but he might be able to divert them from volleyball. Which really only leaves him with one other thing to think about, because volleyball is otherwise top of the list. 

He imagines Kageyama. Kageyama glaring at him. Kageyama putting his hand in his hair. Kageyama’s eyes, and how their blue is just the right shade, like the ocean’s surface when it’s a cloudy day. Kageyama’s strong arms, circling his waist from behind… Hinata blushes. Maybe if he can’t restrain himself or his head tonight, this isn’t the best train of thought. But he wants to be by Kageyama. He wants to talk to him. He picks up his mobile from where it’s charging on the floor. The digits in the top right of the screen tell him it’s nearly two in the morning, and Kageyama’s probably sleeping and he shouldn’t wake him up with texts — 

But Hinata was never the kind of person to have restraint.

* * *

Kageyama has not even bothered to turn off his bedroom’s lights. It’s nearly two in the morning, and he should _try_ to sleep but he knows any attempt would be futile. He’s wearing sweatpants and a grey hoodie, lying on top of his sheets while tossing a volleyball up and down. His eyes follow the ball, looking for a distraction in the repetitive motion.

Needless to say, it’s not helping much. His brain seems to be looping; from the practice match, to Hinata, to both, and back. He’s not even sure how long he’s been doing this. Long enough for it to seem unnatural when he catches the ball and doesn’t throw it up again.

His phone has vibrated.

He scoops it up in his hand and frowns at the screen. When he sees Hinata’s name, he sits up and unlocks the phone to read the message.

 

_[2:04am_

_From: Hinata_

_i cant sleep. thinking abt tomorrows game is killing me.]_

 

Kageyama’s heart is thrumming. He tries to scowl at the phone. He’s typing a response back more quickly than he thinks is normal.

 

_[2:05am_

_To: Hinata_

_you should sleep or you’ll be tired, dumbass]_

 

A reply comes within the next few minutes, gently vibrating his phone again.

 

_[2:07am_

_From: Hinata_

_same goes for u?? why r u awake anyway?]_

 

Kageyama rolls his eyes. _Because of you, idiot._ He wonders if that is a valid response and quickly dismisses it. That would be weird. He also is averse to the idea of telling Hinata he's apprehensive at the thought of seeing his old team mates.

 

_[2:09am_

_To: Hinata_

_Just can’t sleep]_

 

He wonders if that’s too brief. He’s avoided Hinata’s first point. Maybe he’s being too unresponsive. Kageyama knows why Hinata must be worrying so much: he thinks if he fails the team tomorrow, he’ll be taken off the court as a regular. So as an afterthought, he sends another text:

 

_[2:10am_

_To: Hinata_

_you don’t have to be so worried. they aren’t going to take you off the court if you mess up. you’re the only one who can spike my fast tosses and if i’m on the court, then we need you on the court with me. and i’ll be on the court because, let’s be honest, i’m an amazing player and a vital asset to our team]_

 

Satisfied with this, he smiles in a pleased way. His mother would probably say it was one of his “creepy” smiles and also ask _“Tobio, what are you thinking dear? Be nice to the other kids.”_

 

_[2:12am_

_From: Hinata_

_i cant believe u, annoying kageyama. and i thought ur text started out so nice.]_

 

_[2:13am_

_From: Hinata_

_but i guess ur right. thanks for that. im going 2 sleep now]_

 

A small part of Kageyama is disappointed, but a bigger part is content with this. The rest of him is now dying to get to sleep.

 

_[2:15am_

_To: Hinata_

_you’re welcome. see you tomorrow then, night]_

 

His fingertips brush over the keyboard. For a moment, he sees himself typing “sleep well, sweet dreams”  but he’s hit send and is pushing the phone away instead.

He climbs under the covers and presses his face into the pillow, descending into a much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hummm I'm sorry this update took a bit longer than usual, but my laptop is away for awhile, and I'm also updating my tsukishima and yama fic so yeah  
> also i'm really bad at naming chapters i am sorry x


	6. 'my chemical romance' is not kag's favourite band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even, at this very moment, around the world, such encounters are happening… Maybe in some far, remote country. Maybe the other side of the planet. Or maybe at an ordinary volleyball club, at an ordinary high school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a Takeda-sensei is really dramatic and romantic and Kageyama sort of digs it

Hinata should be guilty as he walks into Aoba Josai’s gymnasium. He should be guilty, because he didn’t get a good night’s sleep like Daichi told him to. (Although he liked that Kageyama was there to text him, also not getting the rest they need. _Wait. Did I make our setter tired too?!)_ But he’s not feeling guilty about this, like he normally would. He’s not even feeling guilty about puking on Tanaka during the bus ride here. 

Any guilt he should have felt is drowned out by fear; eating his body like fire, making his knees shake. His face is pale and panic stricken, and Suga is glancing at him with a concerned expression. The gym is full of high-schoolers in white and teal uniforms. They’re tall. The roof is tall. More than one court fills the vast space, where volleyballs and sneakers slap the floor. Hinata feels very, very small.

Before the match has even started, he’s rushed to the bathroom twice. It doesn’t relieve the knot in his stomach.

The first set begins. He thinks of Natsu’s pet rabbit called Sparky, that twitches and jumps badly. He’s starting to understand where Sparky is coming from. From the moment the whistle blows, Hinata feels like the pressure is going to crush his brain or his heart, which throbs erratically. Every ball that sails over the net, even if it’s clearly not his, he lurches for. It’s a disaster.

Ennoshita has to hold Kageyama back. He’s seething and spluttering at Hinata, but is held at bay mercifully. Hinata trembles.

 _He’s overwhelmed,_ Kageyama thinks. _Unstable, unpredictable. He needs to get it together. To have some sense smacked into him._

Kageyama imagines Hinata backing away from him in fear. _Okay, maybe he needs comforting instead._ He tries to picture himself reaching down to squeeze Hinata’s hand, or stroke his hair. Unfortunately he only sees Hinata backing away in fear again. (Which is justifiable, because Kageyama knows how intimidating he looks when he reaches out to Hinata. Usually to grip Hinata’s head, fingers in his hair; the gesture that’s become a part of their friendship.)

“That’s enough nervousness!” He settles for yelling.

“G-give me another chance!”

They do. The set is a point away from Aoba Josai winning it, and their rotation brings around the worst possible scenario. Hinata’s serving. 

Suga’s face is a painting of destroyed hope, with a wavering, fake smile on top. The team abandons any dreams of the set being salvaged. Hinata himself is hunched over and the waxy pale of his face exaggerates his dark circles. The ball is in his quivering hands.

Tanaka stands stiff in ready position next to Kageyama. It’s eerily silent and he leans over, speaking in a whisper.

“Kageyama. Is he still breathing? Can he do this?” 

“ _How am I supposed to know??_ ”

The whistle blows shrill and loud. Many things happen at once.

Hinata jumps in fright. The volleyball flies up out of his hands. He panics and slaps it forward.

The ball travels perfectly, unhindered, into the back of Kageyama’s head with considerable force.

Tsukishima and Tanaka crumple in laughter, clutching their sides. Sugawara shouts at them, but it’s futile.

Kageyama has said nothing. Hinata is wishing he were invisible. Or a million miles from this gym. But Kageyama’s walking towards him, and he can’t disappear, and _oh god I’m too young to die—_

“W-w-wait! Once we talk about this, you’ll understand!” Hinata pleas desperately. “Kageyama. Stop.” He’s holding his hands up, as Kageyama walks silently closer, each step filling Hinata with more fear than he thought was possible to feel.

Kageyama stops in front of Hinata. He stands still, expression hidden by his dark hair, shadowing half his face. The toes of his shoes are two inches from Hinata’s, seemingly no space between them. Hinata has his hands up still, and Kageyama’s own hands are limp at side. Finally, he speaks. His voice is not heated, as Hinata had anticipated.

“Just wondering.”

“Yes?” Hinata’s voice is small.

“Why are you so intimidated? Why are you so nervous? Is it because they’re tall, because it's your first practice match?” Kageyama slowly raises his hand to the back of his head. “Theres nothing scarier… than hitting a serve… into the back of my head.” He slaps his palm against his head, and repeats the action slowly a few more times, for emphasis. “Is there?”

Hinata whispers, “I can’t think of anything.”

“In that case, you have no reason to be nervous anymore. Because you’ve done the scariest thing possible.” 

It would be a tender reassurance, if Kageyama’s face wasn’t so frightening and blank. The whole team is regarding their exchange with expressions of bewilderment and general confusion.

They’re all jolted back into reality when Kageyama yells at Hinata, “So now, _get back to normal,_ you jackass!”

Kageyama refrains from saying anything he’ll regret. Something dumb like _“Get back to being my Hinata, the one I know can do well”_ would definitely make things weird. And that was _so_ not something he’d say, it was too—what?—romantic? Soppy? That wasn’t like him… right?

Hinata finds that breathing comes easily and his pulse is back to normal. Relief washes over him. _Kageyama is okay with it, that I made us lose the first set. I’m not being kicked off!_

He’s ready to play some volleyball, ready to win.

* * *

Things are tense. They need to pick the game back up after the first set. Hinata is back in action and Kageyama’s itching to try their quick, which is probably their best chance at a strong offence and scoring points.

The first attempt is concluded by Hinata’s palm swiping the air and leaving Kageyama’s toss un-hit.

Turnip head, or so Hinata has named him because of the shape of his hair, laughs.

“If you can’t spike a ball like that, the king will get mad!”

Hinata stiffens. 

“Hinata.” It’s Kageyama’s voice. He leans over, holding a hand up by his mouth. “My bad. That toss was too high.” His nearly neutral face is soft around the edges, and almost… affectionate. Turnip head is left gaping.

Hinata says casually, “I’ll try to forgive you,” and the next moment Kageyama is smacking his head and gripping the other boys hair. ( _“Ow, ow, Kageyamaaaa!”_ )

A second attempt at their quick leaves the other team gawking as Karasuno explodes with cheers. The ball hurtles past the other team, the only thing on the court faster than Hinata. Which makes it a very, very fast quick, because Hinata can move like lightening when he needs to. His orange hair is wild like his grin, eyes alight. Kageyama glances at their opponents, faces ranging from disbelief to desperation. He smirks, looking sideways at Hinata. _Good, they’ve lost their cool. Just wait until you see what Hinata can do._

Hinata never sees this smile of Kageyama’s, full of pride. But Suga sees it(Suga sees everything) and Daichi sees it. Everyone else seems to see it except Hinata, who is unaware, and Kageyama who probably doesn’t even realise he’s doing it. Recognising his own emotions was never a strong point.

Kageyama has never synched with anyone like this before. Hinata brings out the best in him, brings out the best of his setter’s abilities.

Hinata likewise trusts him completely. He’s able to use his agility and speed when Kageyama tosses for him.

Maybe it’s not just on the court that Hinata brings out the best in Kageyama, because Kageyama is finally grinning openly. He’s part of a team, with real team spirit. He’s making friends.

Their offence knocks down Aoba Josai.

They’ve nearly won. They’re so close.

And then he appears. It’s a time out, and he strolls into the gym and up to Aoba Josai’s coach. His smile is angelic, overwhelmingly charismatic, and he tilts his head and pulls an “Okay” sign with his fingers. Girls in the stands call out his name in chorus when they notice him, and he waves at them, only making their squeals louder. His coach, seemingly not won over by his charm, tells him to go warm up and scolds him for his carelessness.

Karasuno is regarding him. Kageyama has stilled next to Hinata, and without thinking much of it Hinata puts a hand on his back(it’s sort of low on his back, because Hinata’s short.)

“What’s wrong, Kageyama?” he whispers.

Kageyama doesn’t register any of this. He’s shooting daggers at the tall, attractive boy. When the boy notices Kageyama’s glare he beams again and waves a hand airily.

“Tobio-chan! Long time no see!”

Kageyama doesn’t respond. Tsukishima snorts. ( _“Tobio-chan?!”)_ Hinata thinks it’s a good time to let his hand drop from Kageyama’s back, though he misses the warmth. Tanaka, who has been staring menacingly at the boy, turns his ferocious grimace to Kageyama. 

“I don’t like that pretty boy. You know him?”

Kageyama nods. “He was my senpai at Kitagawa, Oikawa Tooru. Taught me to serve. He’s really good at volleyball, he has amazing skills…” Eyebrows are raised. For someone like Kageyama to acknowledge his skills, Oikawa must be good. “…and, he’s got a really terrible personality.”

Many choke and some simply gawk, open mouthed.

“Wow, he must be really awful…” says Hinata dreamily.

“Oi!” Kageyama hisses and smacks Hinata’s arm.

 

They win the third set. Oikawa comes in for the last part, and Kageyama is right about his skills. His serves are killer, and they lose a lot of points to them. But they’re too close to victory for Oikawa to pull his team ahead, and they reach 25 points in a merciful conclusion. Hinata is aching and tired, and it seems his team is the same.

They jog to Takeda, sitting on the sidelines. Bowing, they ask for a speech, which is customary. Takeda is at a loss but Ukai gives him a nod.

“They want your advice, sensei.”

“Oh, right!” He adjust his glasses, and folds his hands behind his back. He speaks with shining eyes and a fervent expression. “Um, I’m just a beginner when it comes to volleyball, but… But even I can tell something amazing is going on here. We have some amazing first years… and I learned something today—we’re nothing if we don’t co-operate.” He looks to Kageyama and Hinata when he next speaks, a small frown line between his brows. “A chemical synergy happens when one encounters the other… Even, at this very moment, around the world, such encounters are happening… Maybe in some far, remote country. Maybe the other side of the planet. Or maybe at an ordinary volleyball club, at an ordinary high school. I think such an encounter has happened here today. I know I can’t prove what I say, but it’s better than not believing… All of you will likely become stronger—much stronger!” 

The team doesn’t respond in kind, at first. Hinata and Kageyama are the only two who have sort of stunned expressions, as if the words meant something important to them. The team realises their sensei is sort of cryptic, but they understand that they’re strong, and will get better, which is enough.

“Sorry! That was a little too poetic and dramatic!!” Takeda waves his hands and his eyes widen, but Daichi steps up to him and pats his back, reassuring him it was a good speech. The team bows again and thanks him noisily.

* * *

On the bus ride home, Kageyama sits next to Hinata. He doesn’t have to worry about being thrown up on anymore, the shorter boy is all smiles, although he’s visibly fatigued.

Kageyama is just as exhausted as him; they both had a late night, and their bodies are sore and aching.

They probably both smell of sweat but neither cares.

Kageyama thinks about Takeda’s words as the bus rumbles along. _A chemical synergy._ Did he and Hinata have one of those rare connections? It made sense to him, he guessed, but he didn’t fully understand it. He felt some kind of connection, something special, when Hinata and he did their quick. He felt something like that when they raced each other to the gym every morning. He felt some kind of electricity when their knees brushed, every time the bus went over a bump. 

Hinata is quick to fall asleep. His orange head droops onto Kageyama’s shoulder, and Kageyama pretends not to notice, as he stares out the window. He doesn’t mind it at all. It’s sort of nice, he could fall asleep too, even with the shaking of the bus. Chin in his hand, he drifts off. 

Tsukishima is totally not whispering to Yamaguchi (he is) as he looks over at Kageyama, and they don’t giggle(they do,) because Hinata’s _not_ drooling on Kageyama’s track jacket. (He is.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this took two weeks to update because these 2 weeks are my exams, and my laptop's not back, and also I started writing a third fic (nice one me) but the comments keep me going!! thank you guys o///o things are really starting up, I think this fic may move a bit away from the volleyball. As in, less scenes focusing on the court, more scenes all about kagehina doing real couple-y things (if they can do really couple-y things without volleyball, cause they're just so volleyball oriented, dorks) Just so far their relationship developments have been on the court and now yeah I mean to move it along B)


	7. Not a romantic (remove the negative)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama Tobio is not a romantic; even though, if he had to describe Hinata with one word, it would be ‘sunshine.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're finally getting somewhere!  
> warning: huge dorks

****Kageyama has started staring at Hinata a lot lately. Hinata pretends he doesn’t notice, but because it happens so often, he does notice. Sometimes he’ll look back at Kageyama (who will frown at him) and ask “What?”

Kageyama will just turn away and say “...Nothing.”

He’s also been grabbing Hinata by the front of his shirt a lot more lately.

The time Hinata imitates him, pushing his hair flat and frowning intensely, Kageyama jumps on him and grabs his shirt in his fists. He manages to lift Hinata up while shaking him, before tossing him a few feet through the air. Hinata lands crouched on his feet perfectly after flipping a few times, and like it didn’t just happen, he’s already talking about something else. He doesn’t see the blush over Kageyama’s cheeks.

Kageyama’s started doing it when Hinata does even minor stupid things, like eating Kageyama’s last pork bun. 

Around the tenth time that Kageyama grabs his collar, Hinata finally does more than just cower. Tugging at Kageyama’s fists in the fabric of his shirt is futile, and Hinata just leaves his hands gripping Kageyama’s wrists. This time, he stares right back into the other boy’s angry, pretty face. Which looks _dumb_ and _not cute at all_ , he reminds himself. (That is also a futile action.)

“Oi, Kageyama! Why are you always grabbing my shirt!” He struggles rather pointlessly. “You don’t do this to anyone else," he whines. "Why me?”

“Because!” Kageyama glares at him. “Because no one else annoys me as much as you, dumbass!”

“That’s mean,” Hinata pouts.

Kageyama is searching Hinata’s face for a second, and then his eyes wander down to his own hands. Hands whose wrists are still being circled by the smaller Hinata’s hands. 

Hinata registers that Kageyama’s eyebrow twitches and his eyes widen a fraction, and suddenly Hinata feels himself released from his grasp. Kageyama promptly turns on his heel and is stalking away.

“I’m getting a drink,” he calls over his shoulder.

Deciding to just continue practicing serves, Hinata scoops up a volleyball. 

His face had been so close to Kageyama’s. If he’d just stood on his toes, perhaps leaned forward a little… he could’ve… _kissed_ Kageyama.

He shakes his orange head to clear it. It’s probably just what Kageyama says—he annoys him. That’s all.

 

 

Cool tap water fills his cupped palms and he splashes it into his face. After doing this a few times he uses the bottom of his shirt as a towel.

He scowls at himself in the gym’s bathroom mirror. _Come on, Kageyama. Cut it out. Do you know how close you were to kissing him just then?_

Familiar blue eyes, his own, glower at him. Another voice pipes up. _Yeah, but you saw him. Up close like that, he’s so cute. He’s so cute and you notice it at the worst times, don’t you?_

It’s true. Whenever he tries to yell at Hinata, or even just do simple things with him, he’s caught off guard. Hinata will pout or laugh and suddenly all Kageyama can see is him. He’ll get too close and somehow all he can concentrate on is that Hinata smells like apple shampoo, which is probably Natsu’s, and _god damn it Hinata is so adorable._

Kageyama tries to keep his expression blank when he goes back out.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio is not a romantic. He couldn’t write a poem if he tried. He wouldn’t buy flowers or chocolates for someone. When he thinks about going on dates, he realises all he’d want to do is play volleyball. He’s not even sure he could confess to anyone properly, the thought of writing a love letter has him screwing up his face.

Kageyama Tobio is not a romantic; even though, if he had to describe Hinata with one word, it would be ‘sunshine.’ He’s not a romantic, even though he wants desperately to kiss Hinata the time they are caught in the rain walking home.

When Hinata is hit in the face with a volleyball, during a practice match where he watches Asahi play for the first time, Kageyama is furious. Hinata is so obsessed with the height and power of aces, he can’t see how amazing he is, and that’s why Kageyama is furious. He’s not a romantic, but suddenly he’s yelling at Hinata with so much passion it surprises himself. He couldn’t care less what people think at this point, he just needs Hinata to see how powerful and wonderful he is, just being himself.

“So what if you don’t wear a crown with ‘ace’ on it!” 

(Kageyama Tobio _might_ be a bit poetic.)

“You can still score point after point! You can help the team score points, being the decoy. You can help the ace! Do you still think your position is uncool?!”

(Kageyama’s _maybe_ panting for breath as the words tumble out, fighting to show Hinata what he sees. He _might_  have a dramatic streak.)

“You may never be the ace. But, as long as I’m here, _you’re invincible!”_

(Kageyama _might_ be _sort of_ romantic. He might want to tell Hinata that together, they are invincible. And that we wants to be with Hinata, because _look how good they are for each other_.)

Hinata’s mouth is open. He’s staring at Kageyama like he’s grown wings, brown eyes wide.

“Kageyama…”

The way he says Kageyama’s name is soft, and yet, at the same time, electric with energy.

Kageyama’s not a romantic, but actually, he might be. What he definitely _isn’t,_ right now, is himself. Hearing his own name like that seems to tug him forward. Wrapped in his own speech, so focused on Hinata, the gym has fallen away around him like it never does (his acute awareness of the environment is part of what makes him a genius setter.) He’s really not himself as he steps up to Hinata, puts a hand under his small chin to tilt his face up, and leans down. Hinata’s mouth is still open, and he hasn’t reacted yet. Kageyama’s lips are an inch from Hinata’s when he freezes.

The gym is silent. The team is staring at them. Most of them look either very surprised or very confused. Tsukishima is making a rather disgusted face, one eyebrow raised. Yama has a hand cupped over his giggle.

Kageyama leaps back as if shocked.

“Um, um, I’m sorry, er—“ He turns to Ukai. “I’m sorry for interrupting practice.” He bows, face a deep red. He’s about to ask to be excused, _for the rest of my life maybe, thanks,_ when Hinata faces Ukai and bows as well.

“I apologise for wasting time too!”

_He’s not angry at me? Or grossed out?_

_Maybe he’s just going to ignore me from now on?_

But Hinata gives him a small, awkward smile, as if trying to comfort him. Or maybe, _he’s really uncomfortable and trying to hide it because he still wants my tosses,_ Kageyama thinks.

“We’ll continue the match, right?”

Kageyama just nods. _That’s the only question? Not “Hey, Kageyama, why did you almost kiss me just now?”_

“All right, let’s catch up!” Tanaka calls. It’s relieving to hear someone else speak. They nod in unison.

Kageyama tries to play like his body isn’t surging with nervous adrenaline.

It soon isn’t. Nothing is different on the court, for now, and he and Hinata still pull off their quick. It’s like he didn’t just try to kiss his best friend in the middle of a volleyball game. It would be easy to imagine he hadn’t.

When they end, exhausted and sweaty, Ukai tells everyone not to forget their stretches before he leaves. Takeda tells Suga he can lock up the gym.

They sweep the floors and put away the stray balls.

Kageyama doesn’t say anything to Hinata, instead, he avoids him while cleaning. During the game, he’d hoped Hinata had forgotten but whenever they got close to each other Hinata opens his mouth to speak and Kageyama rushes away. He doesn’t want to hear Hinata’s pity. He’s not sure what avoiding the situation will do, and he knows it’s pretty stupid, but he can’t seem to bring himself to face Hinata.

Most of the team is standing around, drinking from water bottles, or talking. Kageyama sits outside in the dark, tying his shoes.

“You owe me pork buns on the way home, I believe.” Suga smiles sweetly at Daichi.

Daichi just laughs.

Hinata is jumping up beside Daichi in an instant. “I want pork buns too!”

Daichi snorts. “No, thank you. I’d end up buying half the team food. Suga has a right to—well—he won a bet, okay?”

Hinata squints. “What bet?”

Suga laughs. “I bet that Kageyama would make a move on you first, and that it’d happen during a practice.”

“I was doubtful it’d happen during practice. I guess I was wrong.” Daichi shrugs.

Outside, Kageyama puts his face in his hands. _Oh god._

Hinata is spluttering but can’t seem to decide on any words at this point.

Yama leans over to Tsukishima, smirking. “Told you, Tsukki!”

Tsukki looks away. “Yeah, you were right. Gross.”

Hinata stands silently for a few moments. “…Did everyone know, except me?” He asks.

There are shrugged shoulders, and a few people shake their heads, but most of them murmur that yeah, it was pretty obvious.

Kageyama wants to groan but he doesn’t want anyone to know he’s still outside. They would assume he’s left already, and he should have. Why doesn’t he?

And then he hears Hinata’s nervous voice.

“Is it obvious I like him too?”

His heart beats very loud in his chest. _What?_

“Yeah, sort of.” Suga’s tone is gentle.

_It was obvious Hinata liked me and I didn’t see?!_

Kageyama feels pretty stupid. But he also feels a warmth spreading through him, a feeling of relief and excitement all at once. He likes Hinata and Hinata likes him back and they’re both boys but he has nothing to worry about and even the team knew and no one cared and Hinata likes him, he really actually _likes him._

Someone’s walking past him. Noisily. It’s Nishinoya and Tanaka, leaving. Tanaka notices him standing outside first and surprise flashes over his face, before he grins at Kageyama and gives him a thumbs up. Noya turns too and gives him a double thumbs up.

Daichi walks out with Asahi, and he smiles. Tsukki ignores him and Yamaguchi wiggles his eyebrows, which makes Kageyama blush and frown.

In pairs, or groups, everyone leaves the gym. Kageyama is still waiting outside the doors, when the light from the windows blinks off.

Only Suga and Hinata have yet to leave. He sees Suga first (who doesn’t seem surprised to see Kageyama still there and winks at him.)  Hinata comes out by him, and after Suga has locked up and started to stroll away, Hinata notices him.

“You stayed.” The nervous tone hasn’t left his voice.

Kageyama gives an awkward nod. “Of course, dumbass.”

Hinata smiles when Kageyama insults him. He looks down and the ground and scuffs his sneaker in the dust. “So… you like me, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Should have said something.”

“ _You_ should have said something!” Kageyama scowls at him.

Hinata is smiling again and then he’s stepping forward and Kageyama catches the scent of apple shampoo again and Hinata’s face is really close to his and there is a warm, wet pressure against his lips, and _I’m kissing Hinata,_ he thinks. His heart thrums wildly in his chest.

It’s over in a second but Kageyama feels his entire body buzz with warmth long after.

“Hinata,” his voice is sort of choked.

“Yes?”

_What do I say? I think when girls confess to guys, or guys to girls, they say stuff like “I think you’re cute.” Would that be weird? No… I just kissed him, why would it be weird, after that? That felt pretty weird in itself. I should just tell him he’s cute._

“C-cute.”

“What?”

“I think you’re cute.”

“I think you’re cute too. Even if you’re really angry lots,” Hinata muses.

“ _Hey!_ ”

“S’true.”

Kageyama makes a _tch_ sound. “Maybe if you weren’t annoying.”

Hinata shrugs happily. “But you like me,”

“…Yeah.” Kageyama’s not sure where this is going, but it’s very dark, and they can’t stand around here. “We should start going home.”

“Walk with me, right?”

“We always do anyway, Hinata, idiot.”

Hinata pouts. “Yeah, but _with_ me.” And then Hinata’s small hand finds it’s way into Kageyama’s own. The sensation of linked fingers is softer and more amazing than Kageyama ever imagined, and he finds himself squeezing Hinata’s hand tightly as they go to get his bike.

It’s sort of hard to wheel the bike in one hand while holding Kageyama’s in the other, but Hinata manages until they part ways. 

* * *

It’s nearly midnight but Kageyama’s thoughts are racing and he keeps touching his lips and staring at his hand. Eventually he forces his face into a pillow and tries to lay still on his bed, tries to think of anything but Hinata.

He can’t.

When his phone vibrates, all he can think is _Hinata_ (still) and when he sees that name on the screen, his heart skips a beat.

_[12:04am_

_From: Hinata_

_hey kageyama]_

 

Kageyama doesn’t waste time in replying.

_[12:05am_

_To: Hinata_

_Yeah?]_

 

Another small vibration.

_[12:07am_

_From: Hinata_

_you meant it when you said i’m invincible as long as you’re here?]_

 

_[12:08am_

_To: Hinata_

_Yeah. I meant it.]_

 

_[12:10am_

_From: Hinata_

_so are you my boyfriend now?]_

 

_[12:11am_

_To: Hinata_

_I was talking about volleyball, dumbass!]_

 

At least, he was mostly talking about volleyball. He guesses it was open to interpretation. Before Hinata gets the wrong idea, he sends:

_[12:11am_

_To: Hinata_

_But yes, if you want, it means I’m your boyfriend now.]_

 

_[12:13am_

_From: Hinata_

_i think that’s what it means. good. we’re gonna be invincible now, right]_

 

_[12:14am_

_To: Hinata_

_Yeah, I promised.]_

 

Kageyama Tobio is sort of romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, was this okay??
> 
> edit: ta-da screen caps with the canon shirt grabs ah ha hah ahah in in kagehina hell look at these 2  
> http://senpai-will-notice-you.tumblr.com/post/100078201372/kageyama-couldnt-be-more-obvious


End file.
